lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 203
Report #203 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: BlastHorn Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Rejected. BlastHorn is not supposed to be on par with the crash skill. It is weaker by design to prevent anyone to help crash through walls and making crash obsolete. Problem: As it stands currently, the BlastHorn enchantment is nothing more than a watered down version of Crashing with not only a lower chance for success, but exists with a limited number of uses because of the probable repeated attempts needed to use up the charges of the item. In hoping to address the non-existent market for this enchantment (because of the glaring fact that the original skill exists in the generally available skillset of Environment in a better form) and the problem of the novice-level city ability for MageLocks to completely shut out communes, a proposal is made for this ability. Solution #1: Have the BlastHorn enchantment at the very least be able to forcefully remove MageLocks created on any type of door. Also, considering that Crashing is already in a general skillset (Environment), I'd like for the enchantment to altogether change instead from acting as it does now (which no one at all uses), into an effect akin to Athletics' door barging ability - for a chance to destroy wooden (not reinforced steel) doors as opposed to just keeping them open like the Elemental Spellcrafting equivalent. Player Comments: ---on 6/14 @ 18:41 writes: I feel that this is an unnecessary change as is. Doorblast is already the counter to freeze door and doorblast is a publically available enchantment. In my opinion, blasthorn should be able to destroy personal milestones and mushroom circles as there are currently no counter to a personal milestone, and limited counter to mushroom circles. ---on 6/14 @ 19:27 writes: From what testing I've seen done, doorblast doesn't destroy magelocked doors - whether they're wooden doors, reinforced, or otherwise. ---on 6/14 @ 19:50 writes: Oh, and no thank you on the milestone/circle removal mechanism. Not unless folk want to a) raise the cost of using the enchantment to equal the power cost for using those skills and b) to remove the limitations placed on those two skills...which would require more coding than this report is requesting for, actually. Woo. ---on 6/15 @ 15:21 writes: There is enough in terms of mechanics in place to prevent a personal milestone. They cannot be placed in enemy territory for example, and that is pretty much the only effect they could have. Doorblast getting rid of personal milestones would just be used to grief, and I have to agree with Viynain on this one. Countering Wiccans can also just faereturn mushrooms, and they have to be in forested terrain to summon in the first place. ---on 6/17 @ 07:46 writes: Doorblast doesn't destroy the doors, no, but it does open them. And once they reach that level of damage, it only takes one doorblast to open it from that point on. You can still close a broken door and re-magelock indefinitely, but as I understand it you'd be able to do that with your proposed blasthorn change as well. The only important difference I can identify is that blasthorn would work on reinforced steel doors too. ---on 6/17 @ 22:02 writes: Oh, I'm not hoping to destroy reinforced doors, no, just breaking open the wooden doors (even if locked) like Athletics' barging. Reinforced doors will stay closed, but the one stipulation I'm hoping to make is that BlastHorn would 'melt' or 'destroy' or what have you the magelocks on any type. The barging effect would only apply to wooden doors. ---on 6/18 @ 18:38 writes: Nienla and Xiel both disagree because you both use them frequently. But whatever, as Ceren stated, there isn't really much point to this change. Mages spamming freeze door can link the command with close door/freeze door or just trigger the blasthorn message to do so before you're even able to recover equilibrium to walk the group through. Not that there's nothing wrong with this change. I just feel this change hardly solves your problem to make blasthorn a desirable enchantment to have and something completely new would've been a better approach.